New Team errrr Flock
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Raven quits the Teen Titans after feeling left out and goes to join Fang's new flock. Takes place after FANG. FAX and BBxRAE. ROBxSTAR might be suggested in some chaps. Perhaps some Fang/Rae? *wiggles eyebrow* Rated T for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

A tree branch whacked me in the face as I failed to duck. This forest was dense with plant life and wasn't the best place to fo for a morning jog. Or in my case, running for your life.

An Eraser jumped down in front of me, claws readt to slit my throat. Just the usual. No surprise there. Unfortunately for him, I just didn't have the time nor was I in the mood to engage in combat so I just ran him over. With how angry I was, that wasn't a problem. The only problem was when he grabbed my ankle after I was a few feet past himn, causing me to fall. I felt a seering pain in my ribs from a stick on the ground.

The Eraser began to pull me forward, the back of my head hittting rocks and twigs. He had a malicious grin on his face, an evil glint in his eye. Same old, same old.

I grabbed the stick that had stabbed me and hit him on the head with it. The stick was very large, so all it did was stun him. That was all I needed.

Gripping the stick firmly, I stabbed his eye. He immediately let go of my ankle and covered his eye, screaming in pain. It was loud and I had no doubt that his buddies woluld hear and track us down.

Reacting quickly, I stood up and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, one hand clutching his stomach, theother still covering his injured eye. I kicked him in his ear and he fell over, unconscious.

I turned and ran, through the bushes and over fallen, decaying trees. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan were waiting for me at the edge of this forest and I had to get there before the Erasers did.

Yes, you read right, Erasers. Not the ones you would find on the end of the pencil, though. Although, I have to admit, that would be funny. Erasers were these human-wolf DNA recombants that were meant to capture and kill us. By us, I mean my flock.

You see, some mad scientists - crazy, not angry - decided to have some fun and mixed avian DNA with our own before we were bor. Now my flock and I had wings. Yep, wings. We were one of their greatest successes since, you know, we lived. The others, well let's leave it at they didn't.

Well, for some stupid reason, the scientists figured we were failures as well and decided to "retire" us. That's the nice way of putting it.

So, here I was, running through a forest, trying to avoid being retired. No biggy.

I tripped over a log and fell on my stomach, wincing as a couple more sticks decided to stab me. Running wasn't all that smooth compared to flying.

I scrambled up and continued running. I could hear faint footsteps behind me, and I knew I had to get out of there, like, _now_.

A light appeared in front of me, and I knew I was near the clearing. I unfolded my wings, ready to fly as soon as the trees disappeared from overhead. The footsteps were closer now, and a sudden burst of energy coursed through my legs and I began to run faster.

I could see Angel and Gazzy now, and maybe Iggy in the distance. Nudge and Dylan were probably off to the side, out of my line of sight. They all looked bored and way too relaxed. Hadn't I taught them better?

"Flock! Up and away!" I shouted, knowing they would here me this close.

Without hesitation nor question, they all snapped out their wings and flew straight up into the open blue sky. They kept flying away, even though I knew they wanted to wait to make sure I was okay. At least they learned something.

I reached the clearing just as a few Erasers came into sight. Without giving them a second glance, I unfurled my wings all the way and leapt from the ground, taking flight. I rose into the sky to catch up with my flock as the Erasers remained earthbound, glaring no doubt.

"Max!"

Nudge turned and flew over to me, smiling. I smiled back. She was safe and I was thankful for that.

"Max! What happened? Did you get hurt? Did the Erasers have guns? How come you wouldn't let us help? We're pretty strong and we can kick Eraser butt just as easily as you can. We could've beat them up and gotten away a lot faster," she rambled.

I sighed. As much as I loved her, he constant jabbering gave me a headache. I really needed to her her own talk show. Or duct tape.

"I'm fine, Nudge. We still got away smoothly and we're all safe. The Erasers can't follow us." We had caught up with the others by then, all of them unharmed. At least they didn't run into any trouble.

"Remember when they had wings?" asked Iggy.

I shuddered. Unfortunately, I did. All too clearly. The second generation of Erasers were designed with wings, enabling them to chase after us in the sky. Not the best weeks in my life.

"Sadly, yes," I said.

"Well, they're gone now. It's just the really old ones," Gazzy said. I saw a look of relief on everyone's face except Dylan, who just looked sorta left out.

The fact that the Erasers were chasing after us now was strange because all of the Erasers were supposedly "retired." Obviously not unless those were some holograms persuing me.

"Yeah. That's good," said Dylan. He had no idea.

Dylan was our lastest addition to the flock. He had the gift of seeing things really far away, something none of the rest of us had. I guess that's useful. Okay, it's really useful. Especially if Erasers are about to attack. He's also supposed to be my "perfect other half." But I'm not buying it. I already have a perfect other half.

Just where he was was the problem.

"So what now?" asked Gazzy. They all turned towards me, waiting for my answer. The perks to being leader.

"We stick to the original plan. We have to find Fang."

**Author's Comments:**

Yeah. I know it's short. But this series isn't going to have very long chaps like my other ones. Hope that doesn't disappoint you.

The only thing I have to say is that whenever it's 1st person that's Max's POV. The rest will be 3rd person and I might warn you whose POV it is.

Second chapter should be up real soon since I'm keeping these short. All I can say is Review!1

Until next time~!


	2. Chapter 2

They had left her behind. Again.

Raven walked into the empty common room and headed over to the window. It was late afternoon and it would probably be dark soon. A couple of hours, maybe.

The Titans all went out for a night outing. Probably to celebrate their victory early that morning against those terrorists. They had been planning to blow up half of Jump City before the Titans came and stopped them. Nothing blew up and no one got hurt. Why not celebrate?

Even if it was without her.

It didn't matter. Raven was never one of the celebrating types. She'd rather sit in her peacefully and quiet room doing whatever she pleased without interruptions. She would've said no to any amount of begging thrown at her.

But they could've at least asked her if she wanted to go.

Then again, they were too preoccupied by the blonde geomancer who had pranced right back into their lives. Terra had come back one day, claiming a sudden recovery of her memory and wanted to rejoin them. Everyone, with the exception of Raven, was quick to take her back.

Now Raven was just about forgotten. Just like before. Back when Terra had first joined.

Oh well. Nothing she could do about it. She couldn't change their minds for them.

Raven walked out of the common room. As long as they were out having fun, why couldn't she?

She took off to her favorite café, only a mile or so from the Tower. She landed in front of the building and could smell fresh muffins and freshly coffee wafting from the door. She walked in and placed her order and waited by the pick-up counter.

Raven glanced around the café, taking in her surroundings. They were starting to decorate for winter. Cheap, cut-out snowflakes hung from the ceiling by threads of string. Stickers were scattered across the windows, snowflakes and snowmen smiling at passerby. There were more stand-up cut-outs on the counter of snowmen. All of it was cheesy and childish, but she came for the hot chocolate when it was cold and to get away from the chaos in Titans' Tower.

Except for the fact that there wasn't much chaos. They never bothered her anymore.

The lady at the counter handed her the hot chocolate and Raven paid her. She turned around to head over to an empty table when she ran into someone head on. The person dropped the book they were carrying and they went after it. Raven caught it with her powers, black energy enveloping it. She levitated it back to the college kid who dropped it and received a grateful smile in return.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," muttered Raven. She headed over to an empty table by the door and sat down in one of the chairs. The table had a blue and white centerpiece that looked like it was paused in mid-explosion. Raven leaned back and sipped her hot chocolate and relished in the peace and quiet.

That is, she was until a dark haired boy came and sat across from her. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail that trailed down to his mid-back. He wore all black clothing: black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He looked around the age of seventeen or eighteen and his height was unbelievable. But Raven didn't let any of that get to her. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and said, "May I help you?"

He stared at her intensely as if searching for something. "Do that again," he said.

Raven blinked once. "Do what? Drink my hot chocolate?"

"No. You stopped that guy's book from falling somehow. Do that again."

Raven set down her cup. "Why should I? You can't tell me what to do." She crossed her arms.

The strange boy kept staring at her. "Just do it."

Raven felt like slapping him. No one talked to her like that. Ever. Unless they like to be thrown out windows for fun.

"No," said Raven, coldly.

The dark haired guy reached across the table and grabbed her drink. He threw it across the room and looked expectantly at Raven. She glared at him and stopped it with her powers before it landed on an elderly man's head. She levitated it back to the table.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't throw my beverage across the room," she said.

"That's really cool. Are you on the run too?" he asked.

Who was this kid? Why would he care if she was on the run? Was he a serial killer or something?

"I'm not telling you anything until you start explaining yourself," said Raven.

The boy sighed and looked down. "Fine. First things first, what's your name?" he asked.

"Raven," she said automatically.

"Fang," he answered back.

Why did that name seem familiar? Had she heard it before? Maybe it had been in a book or something she had read.

"So, Fang, start explaining. Now."

Fang hesitated and scanned the room, looking for something. His body tensed up and he looked at her again. "Can we go somewhere less crowded and more open spaced?" he asked. He looked jittery, tensed to pounce at any moment. Why though?

The empath stared at him suspiciously before nodding once. "Okay. We'll go to the park." She picked up her cup and got up and walked out the door. The cold wind engulfed her, erasing all traces of warmth she had from inside the café. Raven shivered and looked behind her to see if Fang had followed. He was standing there, arms crossed, eyes impatient.

"Come on. Let's go already," he said, walking past her. He started towards the park, hands in his pockets.

"We could walk, but flying's a lot faster," said Raven after she had caught up with him.

Fang froze in mid-step. He whipped his head around to look at her, his eyes filled with alarm. He looked all around like someone was watching him. A cautious aura radiated off of him and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you're afraid of heights or something, I understand. But you're going to have to get over it because I'm not walking." She held out her hand and a large black energy disk hovered above the ground. She looked back at Fang who now looked confused. "Get on. It's solid," she said.

He reluctantly got on and just stood there. His face remained hard and blank, giving nothing away. Was this how she looked to the Titans? Dull and impassive? NO wonder they were ignoring her.

"Okay. Hang on," said Raven. She levitated herself up in the air, bringing the disk with her. She flew at a steady pace towards the park.

"How are you doing that?"

Raven looked behind her to see Fang staring at her in awe. He kept staring at her back for some odd reason.

"Same way I caught the cup and that book. It's part of my powers," she answered. Yeah, powers. Sure. She never really thought of them as powers like in those cheesy comic books that Beast Boy's eyes were glued to. At least when they weren't glued to Terra, like the rest of the Titans. Raven gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. Not really something she wanted to think about at the moment.

She flew down and landed in a free space in the park. It was absent of people and the trees blocked most of the wind. Raven still shivered despite this feature. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her hood up with her powers, only for the wind that brushed past the naked trees to blow it back down. So much for lack of wind.

Fang walked up beside her. "You never answered my question earlier. Are you on the run?"

Raven turned to face him. "You still have to explain yourself before I answer that. Why do you want to know?" She shivered again as another gust of wind blew through the clearing. They never should've left the café. It was nice and warm in there. There wasn't anything wrong with it.

Looking through the bare trees, he said, "I'm starting my own group for mutants and supernaturals."

Raven nodded. "So why do you need mutants and supernaturals?"

"There very useful for what I'm trying to do," he said simply. He crossed his arms, the only sign that gave away the fact that the wind could be bothering him.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Raven.

"Save the world," he answered coolly as if saving the world was a simple as tying his shoes.

Raven stared at him for a moment before asking, "What crazy house did you escape from?"

"So are you in?" he asked, ignoring her snide remark.

"In what?" asked Raven.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked.

"No. This is crazy. When did you decide that you were going to save the world?"

"I didn't," said Fang. He a three hundred-sixty degree turn and looked back at her.

"Okay. What are you saving the world from?" asked Raven.

"The adults."

Raven remained silent. Yes, adults were the cause for many problems, but were their blunders enough to threaten the world's existence? It was likely.

"I see. So anything else I need to know? Anything you're hiding?" she questioned.

Fang stiffened and avoided her gaze. "I've told you everything."

Raven narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're lying. What aren't you telling me?" She shivered again and wrapped her cloak around herself. As much as she didn't want to in case he got away, she closed her eyes so they wouldn't sting so badly from the cold.

Maybe they should go somewhere warmer. It was freezing out here. She could hardly feel her limbs. Coming outside was a bad idea.

A sudden warmth surrounded her, like a blanket. She stopped shivering and opened her eyes, only to see blackness. She looked up and Fang right in front of her, only a few inches away. Raven looked to her left where some of the warmth was coming from and gasped.

It was a wing.

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments:**

**There's the 2****nd**** chapter! Sorry it took awhile. I lost the notebook I had written it in. And then someone tore some of the pages (my ex if you must know). **

**3****rd**** chapter should be up soon, maybe. I sure hope so. I'm so busy writing other fanfics it's hard to keep up with this one. Plus, I've learned to hate writing it down on paper, then having to type it up. Typing it from the beginning is a lot easier.**

**Reviews I got last chapter:**

**X (both reviews): **I think that robrae would go well with this story line :)

oh, i forgot to mention: great job so far and

UPDATE! :)

**Sorry. This is a BBxRae story. I don't support RobRae.**

**Emotionalpoemgirl: **This sounds really good! I can't wait for more!

**Here ya go.**

**Until next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Satisfied?" asked Fang.

Was he talking about the warmth or the fact that he just revealed one of his biggest secrets? "Yeah," said Raven, answering both mental questions. "So these are yours?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Can you really fly?" asked Raven.

"Again, obviously."

"So why didn't you fly to the park?" questioned Raven.

"I have people after me. Can never be too careful," he answered. He checked around the clearing, looking out for said people.

"Oh," was all Raven could say. She stepped a little closer to Fang, trying to get warmer. She felt him tense up and automatically took a step back. "Sorry," she muttered.

Fang reached out for her but she stepped out of the wings' warmth and back into the cold wind. "So how do you plan on saving the world?" she asked. The wind froze every part of her body and she regretted leaving the warmth of Fang's wings. If she didn't know any better she'd have said it had gotten colder. She rubbed her arms, trying to stay warm and keep her blood circulation going.

"No plan. Just going with whatever life throws at me," said Fang. He stepped forward and encased Raven in his wings again. He hugged her to his body and she relished in the warmth. "Just going with the flow."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. She was in pure bliss, the warmth of his body was so comfortable. It would be nice to stay in his embrace for awhile.

"So what are you doing wearing a leotard in cold weather?" he asked. His voice boomed in his chest and it was weird to hear the two voices at the same time.

Raven looked up at him. "Hey. I'm asking the questions here."

Fang held up his hands in mock defeat. "Alright."

"How old are you?" asked Raven.

"Fifteen."

Raven blinked. She had expected him to say seventeen or something older. He looked the part and kind of acted like it too. But he was younger than her.

"Do you have any other abilities?"

He remained silent.

"Well?"

"Next question."

"Oh no. Not until you answer this one," said Raven. She gave him a hard look, which he returned. Surprisingly, she cracked first. She never lost that game.

"Okay. Are there others like you?"

"I am looking for mutants, aren't I?"

Raven brushed off the fact that he avoided the actual question. She sighed and said, "Last question. How did this happen to you? She felt him stiffen and looked up at his blank face. He had struck a nerve.

"Pass," he said quietly.

"No. This is one question I'm not letting go."

He remained silent and looked straight forward. Raven stood there, sandwiched between his body and arms, waiting. She had to know how this happened, no matter what. It would be worth the wait.

"Experimentation. That's how it happened," said Fang. He looked back down at her, face still blank but not as bad. "So are you in?"

Was she? The story was convincing and ninety-eight percent authentic. Plus, this kid needed help. He was only fifteen, trying to save the world by himself. He needed someone to look after him. Why shouldn't she help him?

Because of her team.

She couldn't just get up and leave them. They were the only family she had. They had taken her in and accepted her without question. Well, there was the slight distrust at the beginning, but over time they got over that. During the end of the world period, they had stuck by her, knowing fully what she was. They didn't kick her out or wish they'd never met her, even though they should have. Would Fang do the same once he found out what she truly was? Or would he do what any normal person would do?

Knowing she would probably regret her decision later, she said, "Yes. I'm in."

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments:**

**I honestly have nothing to say for this chapter. All I can say is please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We were flying over a city somewhere in southern California. In fact, it was only a couple hundred miles from our house in the middle of a desert. Convenient, huh?

Since it was so close to the house, Fang had probably made a stop here. Even if he wasn't still here, people would have probably seen him. After all, we're famous. Not that we're living the glamorous life. Far from it, actually.

"Max?"

I turned and faced Gazzy, who was clutching his stomach. Hopefully he wasn't sick. We didn't really have anything to treat him with at the moment.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry," he whined. "Can we stop and get something to eat?"

At that moment my stomach chose to growl and announced its emptiness. I place my hand on it and scanned the city below us, deciding it was all right.

"Fine. But let's find a place to land first." They all cheered and I smiled.

"Can we go to a restaurant? There's this great pizza place with a balcony with a gorgeous view of the city. I read the tourists' guide and it says it's one of the top rated restaurants in Jump City," babbled Nudge.

She had me at balcony.

"Okay guys. Pizza Place it is," I said. They all cheered again. We swooped and landed in an empty alleyway just a block from the restaurant. After we all tucked our wings in and made sure we looked normal (well, as normal as avian hybrid kids can), we stepped out onto the sidewalk. It was pretty windy and I zipped up my windbreaker.

I scanned the area looking for anyone who could be an Eraser. And maybe there was a slight chance that Fang could be here.

Once I confirmed the area was clear of any Erasers (and disappointingly Fang) we made our way to the restaurant. We got there in about five minutes and went up to the spacious balcony. It was pretty high up and open spaced, which made taking off loads easier and faster in case of an emergency.

We placed all of our orders, leaving the waiter amazed at our large appetites, but he didn't question it. At least some people were polite enough to leave us alone.

"So could fang really be here?" asked Angel.

"Maybe. If he is, that would put an end to this search before it drags out," answered Iggy. He crossed his arms and slouched in his chair.

I sighed. That answer was a bit too optimistic. I mean, it would take a miracle for our search to be over by today. That's not the way our life worked. We had to struggle for just about everything in our lives.

This wasn't any different.

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments: **

**Review! Next chapter is with Raven!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Raven grabbed a small backpack out of her closet and dropped it onto her bed. She was going to pack light since they would no doubt be traveling consistently.

The first thing she did was walk back over to her closet and rifle through her clothes. She didn't have much, just her uniforms. She'd only need one, along with her winter uniform since winter would arrive shortly. She yanked them off their hangers and stuffed them into her back. Even though it was still pretty cold outside, she didn't want to take to long to change. Fang said to be quick in case the people he was running from found him.

Unfortunately, she didn't have any civilian clothes. She didn't think she'd ever need them. She never went out in the city much and when she did, people avoided her anyway. She didn't mind it though. In fact she preferred it that way. There's no way that she could ever be comfortable being bombarded by the public like her teammates were. It made her squirm just thinking about being cornered like that.

Although, wherever she was going, she'd probably need some regular clothes. She might be able to shop for some, as much as the idea sickened her. Just a t-shirt and some jeans would be fine, so her shopping trip wouldn't be long. That wasn't something she needed to think about at the moment, though.

Raven contemplated on what to pack next as she scanned her room. She already had the very necessary clothes, but what else could be important?

Raven snapped her fingers. Of course! She walked over to her dresser and picked up her mirror which lay in the middle of it. She could never leave without this. It helped her with meditation. Besides, if she left it here, the Titans (if they even noticed she had left) could venture in there. The last time someone did that, it didn't turn out too well. She carefully placed the mirror in her bag, praying it wouldn't break.

The empath scanned her room again. Money. She would need money. Especially since it seemed that Fang probably didn't have much. She walked over to her bedside table and took out all of the money she owned. It wasn't much, just a little over fifty dollars. What would happen once all of this was gone? How were they going to get by then?

She considered taking some money from the other Titans then decided against it. It wasn't right. Plus, they would probably notice if their money was gone and Robin would cook up some imaginary thief to blame it on. She didn't need to worry them about something so underlying.

She sighed. There wasn't anything else she needed. Books were going to be useless and would only add unneeded weight. The same went with her potions and spices; she wouldn't need to use strong enchantments while she was away. Her powers were all she needed.

She took out a piece of paper from a blank notebook on her shelf and scrawled a quick note, just in case they did in fact notice her absence. She doubted it, but she didn't want to worry them. That is, if they cared about her anymore.

It was weird. She had always expected them to abandon her, but why did it take them so long?

Shaking her head, she headed out of the Tower. It was time to move on. She wasn't going to stay here forever anyways. The team was going to break up eventually anyways. She was just glad that she was getting out sooner than everyone else.

That's what she thought as she flew back to the park, ready to leave Jump City and begin her new life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long. My bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We all sat and ate our pizza in silence. Even Nudge, the most talkative of the bunch, didn't utter a single word as she gulfed down her share of pizza. Because of our modified DNA and stuff, we burned calories faster, so the more the merrier.

There was so many sides to this unusual habit of ours that I kept losing track. On one hand, we could never get fat so flying was a lot easier, but we had to keep eating constantly for fuel. Which meant we needed to take more breaks for food. Which meant less time for finding Fang. Which meant he could be in Arizona or New Mexico by now.

My heart felt like a deadweight in my chest and I dropped my piece of pizza on my plate, not feeling hungry anymore. Wasn't there some saying like that? "It's hard to eat on a heavy heart" or something? It didn't matter what the saying was, I guess. It just kind of hurt and I wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Max?"

I turned with a blank expression to face Angel who had put her pizza down on her plate, too. She scooted closer to me and put her hand on top of mine in a comforting gesture. Her eyes were filled with sadness and with a sudden guilt I realized that I was probably bringing them all down with my bad attitude.

I strained a smile to brighten them up and looked at all of their sullen faces. "C'mon guys! Why don't we look around? I bet there's a bunch of tourist attractions. Heck, maybe we'll even spot Fang somewhere," I said optimistically. One by one, their expressions brightened and I felt a warm relief flood through me.

We all got up and headed downstairs where I paid for our large order. Once we were outside again, I stretched my arms upward, feeling the release on my tense muscles. It felt really good, so I held it for as long as I could before letting my arms drop back down to my sides. Feeling refreshed and more relaxed, I actually felt better.

The wind blew my knotted hair back, ripping at my face harshly. Yet it still felt good on my skin, so I wasn't complaining.

"So where are we going first?" asked Angel. She was jumping over the lines on the sidewalk, looking very much like her age. Moments like these were rare since most of the time she acted like she was grown. Too grown if you asked me.

I shrugged and turned to Nudge. "Apparently you know more about this place than I do. Lead the way." I had a bad feeling about letting Nudge lead the way, but not one of my danger-bad-feelings. Just like an uh-oh-bad-feeling. So I was okay with it for the most part.

Turns out, I was right to feel that way. Her face lit up like a Christmas light and she started rambling on about all of the historical buildings and museums and stuff. I attempted to keep up with it for the first two minutes, but eventually I got lost in her twister of words and decided to zone out instead. She would decide on something herself sooner or later.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and looked up at the sky. Gray clouds were beginning to file in and the wind was still blowing at a constant rate, obviously not planning on slowing down any time soon. It was apparent that we wouldn't be leaving the city tonight in case our findings came to a dead end, so why not enjoy ourselves now and search tomorrow? One night of fun couldn't be so bad.

But we still haven't found Fang. That was our purpose, our drive for this journey. I scowled. What was with Fang and his "heroism"? All it was doing was getting on my nerves.

And yet I couldn't help but appreciate his motives. Stupid they may be, but appreciated. At least he was thinking of us when he made his decision.

But did he ever consider what his departure would do to us? How we would react? That we would actually go after him, intent on finding him and bringing him back home? Fang may be as smart as an uneducated bird-kid could be, but he sure did have his dumb moments.

"So how about we go to the park, Max?"

I jerked out of my thoughts and looked at Nudge who was looking back at me. I nodded reluctantly and her face brightened as did the rest of the Flock's.

"The park it is," I said.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**You're not mad at me for being late, are you? Did you forget about me? I hope not. If you didn't, REVIEW! Please?**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
